Saint or Taint?
by Jevarah
Summary: Joe has known for a long time that he was "different" than most guys his age. The only problem is if his family finds out he's done for. When Joe needs someone to turn to he finds he finds it in the most unlikely of people...Puck.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own Glee, got it?**

**SUMMARY - Joe has known for a long time that he was "different" than most guys his age. The only problem is if his family finds out he's done for. When Joe needs someone to turn to he finds he finds it in the most unlikely of people...Puck.**

**WARNING - Triggering, homosexual relationship, conflict of beliefs,mentions of drug/alcohol abuse, and brutal discrimination.**

**PAIRING - Joe/Puck**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Saint or Taint?<strong>_

**CHAPTER 1 - Of snakes and doves**

**Joe**

Every day I prayed that God realize that I don't want to be this way. Has my prayer been answered yet? I don't know honestly, I'm still waiting for a sign of some sort. Maybe I'm going about this whole thing the wrong way.

I mean lots guys my age go through what I'm struggling with. It's only natural that you have those thoughts and want to act on them. Breast, soft supple lips that you could lock with all day, long flowing hair, curves and soft skin. You'd think that is what I'd want but no. Muscles, piercing eyes that penetrate the very fiber of my being, a deep voice, short hair and a long d-

Bad Joe bad! Don't start thinking impure thoughts! Kinda late for that now.

I don't know what it is but its not like I feel this way towards every guy I look at. Just him, Puck. Yeah I know he isn't the most suitable of partners but I can't help be drawn to the boy.

Too bad we aren't meant to be. No one knows about me and I hope it stays that way, but something tells me it won't be this way for much longer. My dad is a preacher and my mom is a door-to-door bible saleswoman.

If they find out that I have feelings for a boy I would without a doubt be ended. My parents aren't the most accepting of people. They aren't racist, but when it comes to how people live their lives they won't bite their tongues.

The last time My parents thought I was turning away from God they nearly beat me to death. Thank heaven no one can see the bruises. There has to be a way for me to change my parents and make them see that I can't help the way I feel.

I just hope that if and when they find out. I'll be able to stay strong.

**Puck**

Sitting here in glee club is starting to become a total bore. Yeah we got a few newbies but none of which I'd want to be with. But then HE walks in and I'm in completely in awe. I don't know who he is but I want him! Kinda tall with long dreadlocks and smoky Hazel eyes and a killer smile to match! Get ready kid cuz Puckzilla is comin' your way.

"Alright guys before we start I want to introduce you to our newest member Joe Hart!" Schuester is beyond happy to have another new member to the group.

"Hey guys, my names Joe I'ma sophomore and a member of the God Squad." he said.

And that is what kills me. He's a bible thumper. But I'm not one to resist a challenge, only thing is is for some reason I actually wanna get to know him and shit. Like make it work should we get together. What am I talking about of course we're gonna get together! I am a badass after all! As it deep down you just wanna be like everyone else and enjoy another person for once.

To be honest I'm tired of this reputation as the town whore. Yeah I've fucked countless girls and guys but after awhile it gets boring. Go to a party hit on him or her, talk them up, fuck 'em then leave 'em. Same old same old. I've decided that I'm gonna change.

If you expect me to stop being a badass then you can go fuck yourself. I'm gonna be a badass till the day I die, but if I get with someone I want it to be more than just a meaningless fuck. I want it to be something more.

Kinda like what I had with Quinn, but no kid. Don't get me wrong I love Beth but I'm at that point in life where I need someone. In short I guess you could say that I, Noah Puckerman, am starting to grow up.

"So I'm assigning duets this week. Puck you and Joe will be together this week. Get to know each other. And Puck please for his sake and our sanity play nice." Schuester says and looks at me pleadingly.

"Just because you asked nicely Mr. Schue I'll "play nice" with Joe." I look at Schuester then Joe and he just stands there staring. It was almost as if he was trying to figure me out or see if I posed a threat to him.

I return the look and he backs down. Looks like I'll be able keep this kid in line after all.

**Kurt**

And what do we have here? A shy quiet closet case with an affinity for scripture and a neanderthal meathead waiting for the perfect time to pounce. Oh I must get these two to be more than just duet partners.

"Mercedes do you see what I see?" I ask the fashion forward black girl sitting next to me.

"If you mean mohawk and church boy staring at eachother then yes... Hold up a sec gay boy. I know you are not thinking what I think you're thinking? Joe isn't gay!" she says with her eyes going wide.

"As far as you know. My gaydar tells me otherwise." I say with an evil grin my face.

"Time for cupid to get to work."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Worth continuing? <strong>

**Love reviews! **

**Peace and Love**

**Jevarah**


	2. Any Objections?

**A/N - just woke up from an hour long nap and I feel a lot better now! So here is chapter 2.**

**Chapter 2 - Any objections?**

**Joe**

Second week here at McKinley and so far so good. The kids seem to be cool with me - as far as I know. I keep getting weird looks though. Is it because of my hair? I mean come on it's a style that suits me best!

"Hey spider scalp!" I turn around at the insult and next thing I know I'm blinded by ice and food coloring and man did it sting!

"Argh man that hurts!" I shout to what seems like no one, but then someone grabs my arm and drags me somewhere.

"This is gonna hurt like hell but I need you to open up your eyes." I knew that voice. It was Puck.

"Oh my god what happened to him?" I hear Kurt say next to me.

"Jack and his gang thought it would be funny to slushie Joe when he didn't do anything wrong. Bastards." Next thing I know Puck is cleaning out the contents in my eyes with a tenderness I wouldn't expect from someone like him.

He took his large hand wiped away at some stray slush on my cheek and I froze at the touch. His hand shockingly soft and warm. I subconsciously leaned into the touch. He must of noticed because he had a smirk on his face.

"So have you two decided what song you're going to sing for the duets this week?" Kurt asks.

"I don't know yet. I'm still trying to figure out what song best suits our voices still." Puck answers and wipes away the last amount of slushie.

"But we'll worry about that later, you guys better get to class. I've got a few things I need to take care of. See you at glee." and with that Puck walks out with a quickness.

"What was that about?" I ask Kurt.

"I have a pretty good idea but I don't know if its my place to say." he replies not looking at me.

"Did I do something wrong? I hope not! I mean I had no idea I was gonna get slammed with that slushie."

"Puck is very protective of us Joe. Though he comes off as childish and rude he has a very protective nature. That and he doesn't like having to compete for number one badass so he's about find those wildebeest and bash their heads in for what they did." he says plainly looking at me, studying me.

"Oh I didn't he cared so much." I say to myself.

"Trust me kid, if you could see the way he looks at you; you'd find out a lot more than you think. But enough of that the bell has rung and it is time for us to get to class." he says a sashays out the restroom.

Guess there is more to Puck than I thought.

**Puck**

"Listen pal if you don't tell me where Jack is I'm going initial my next art project with your blood!" I snarled at one of the hockey players.

"H-h-h-he's-"

"I'm right here Puckerman. Heard you were lookin' for me. Well here I am." I drop the kid, turn around and see Jack standing there with his usual cocky grin. Fucker has no idea what he's got himself into now.

"Well well well looky at what I found. A figure skater with a carrot top." he drops the cocky attitude and turns serious at my insults.

"Look I'm only going to tell you this once. Back off of Joe. Got it?"

"What's the matter Puckerman? You got crush on jungle boy?" now I'm pissed. I lunge at him and punch him in the face. He falls back but gets up ready to defend himself. But drops his gaurd and stalks away slowly.

"I'll remember this Puck, you better watch your back!" with that he takes off and I head to class.

Of course I arrive late but I don't give a shit I always sat in the back anyway.

"Dude where the hell have you been class is almost over." Finn asks me concerned.

"Eh y'know just taking care of Jack like I always do." I say putting my hands behind my head.

"Jack Overman? Dammit Puck why can't you just let the kid be!" Finn's pissed now.

"Because this school can't have two badasses in it! Besides he slushied Joe and that was gonna fly with me! He's lucky he walked away with just a bloody nose!" I say just as angry as Finn.

He sees that there is no point in arguing and leaves me alone. I know Finn means well but I can handle myself.

"So how is Joe?" he ask 10 minutes later.

"Good, he was just a little caught off guard was all. I just hope he'll be alright." Finn turns quiet for a little longer than I would consider comfortable. He leans over and whispers to me.

"You're crushing on the new kid aren't you?" he has this dopey ass smile on his face and I there sometimes I wish I could beat off of him.

"Tell anyone that and I'll be sure you never play football again Hudson!"

"Don't worry dude I won't tell anyone." He holds out his hand and we shake on it.

It's good to know I have a good friend around.

**Kurt**

Joe has been rather strange since he got slushied. I think it was because he was around Puck. If only they knew what I did. Oh well.

"Something on your mind Joe?" I ask him on our way to glee.

"Huh? No no I'm fine just zoning a little bit." he smiles at me and adjust one of his dreads. This has got to be one the strangest human beings I have met since Rachel Berry. Suddenly he stops and turns to me.

"Kurt. Can I ask you something?" he looks pretty scared.

"Sure anything within reason."

"How do you know that you like guys? I mean don't think that I'm hating on you or anything! I'm just wondering because...I...uh" hmm this is a cute developement.

"You like Noah Puckerman don't you?"

**Joe**

...How does he know that?

"It's written all over your face Joe." he says nonchalantly.

"Please don't tell anyone!" I beg.

"I won't, if anything I intend to see that you two be together. So don't fear, your secret is safe with me." He pats my shoulder and heads toward glee club. I follow in after him and notice that Puck is sitting right next to me. Thank you God.

"Alright guys, I want us to try a little exercise today for team building. I want each of you to go and admit something that no one else in here knows about you. And don't worry because this won't leave this room. Finn how about you start us off?" Mr. Schue gives directions and I almost panic, but when I think about this is probably going to be my only chance.

"I have 3 older sisters."

"I'm dyslexic"

"I love playing with Hello Kitty toys."

Now its my turn. Here goes nothing.

"I'm gay."

Everyone freezes and they all stare. But the one whose eyes draw me in are HIS.

Noah Puckerman.

**A/N - talk about dropping a bomb! This is gonna be fun! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Love Reviews!**

**Peace and Love**

**Jevarah**


	3. Tears on silent Ears

**A/N just a heads up this chapter is rather sad. So be prepared!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Tears on silent Ears<strong>

**Joe**

Everyone is staring at me and I'm starting to think that this was a bad idea. Mercedes must've sensed my anxiety and hugged me.

"Oh Joe we don't think any less of you!" she pulls back and smiles at me all big and happy. The rest of the club is a mixture of shock and hoorahs.

"I don't understand though, you're like one the most religious people in here. How does that equate?" asks Artie.

"I don't know, I'm still trying to figure that one out myself. But all I can say is that for the longest of time I've felt this pull towards the same gender. I freaked out and hated myself for it." at this point everyone looks sympathetic, especially Noah. "After seeing how strong Kurt and Blaine are I figured that I should start accepting myself. So thanks Kurt, thanks Blaine."

They both embrace me and we get on with the rest of club revealing their secrets.

"I'm afraid of spiders."

"I can like my elbow."

"I have 4 tattoos."

After everyone finishes there is only one person left. Puck.

**Puck**

I'm the last of the group to reveal something about myself and I'm a little afraid. I mean Joe, the object of my affection, just admitted that he played for other team. Just another thing for me to add to the list of reason why I like him so much.

"Noah? You gonna reveal anything?" says Schue. I bite my lip and look around the room a bit. Better now than never.

"There is someone that I'm starting to fall for more and more each day, and all I want to do is tell them how I feel. But I can't" there I said it.

"Why not? You're like the most feared guy in school. I'm pretty sure whomever it may be they'll say yes to going out with you."

"It's not that simple Sam."

"What makes it so complicated?"

"Finn, not right now."

"Come on Puck just tell us who and why you can't make a move." Rachel just broke the last straw. For me to say what I did was a leap in itself, but that doesn't mean that I want to explain it to everyone. I lose it.

"**FOR FUCKS SAKE! DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY THIS IS SO DAMN DIFFICULT! IT'S BECAUSE THE PERSON I LIKE IS A DUDE OK? YEAH IT'S A GUY! NOW SHUT UP AND DROP IT!**" I leave in a huff. I can't deal with this today.

I need to get away so I head outside for some air. Damn idiots need to learn not to push me so hard.

Dammit why does he have make this so hard?

**Kurt**

Poor Noah, he has no idea how to handle this situation. I can only imagine how scared he is.

"Stay here I'm gonna go find Puck." I tell Blaine and the rest of the club.

"I swear if any of you give him a hard time for this I will not hesitate to end you." I give them my iciest glare and works. They say nothing as I leave to find Noah.

After a good 10 minutes I find Puck sitting in the bleachers staring at the field. I sit next to him and assess him. He looks pretty scared, it's so sad.

"Hey." I say softly as to not startle him, "I'm proud of you being able to admit that you have feelings for another guy. And don't worry about them giving you a hard time about it. What are you thinking about right now?"

"I don't fucking know. Like this is all new territory for me. I have no idea what the hell I should do. I just wanna run away from it. But that isn't going to get me anywhere. What should I do Kurt." He mumbles the last part and I can tell that he's on the verge of tears.

"Just take the time to realize that you like another boy. Tell yourself that you like a guy and that it's ok. Be happy with yourself. Don't worry Noah we've all got your back. And I'm sure that when you're ready to tell Joe that you want to be with him he'll be more than ready to be you." His widen at the last bit and he looks at me with this 'how did you know' look.

"I won't tell a soul about you liking Joe. I'm sure he'll understand. Talk to him, who knows. What he says may surprise you." with that I give him a hug and walk away.

Ok Puckerman I've given you the small push you need. Now all you have to do is just go get him.

**Joe**

I wonder who Puck likes. If anything it's probably not me. He doesn't seem to have any interest in me. I just hope he'll be ok. I don't know what I'd do if anything bad happened to him. You'd probably die. Yup that sounds about right.

I head home and expect to walk in and find my parents watching tv or something but I enter my house to find my parents sitting at the table, glaring at me.

"Joe, you have some explaining to do." her voice deadly.

"Sure mom anything." this is not going to be good.

"Son for awhile now we've notice that you don't show any interest girls. In fact we know that you don't like girls. We found your journal and read it. Whoever this Noah Puckerman child is you had better stay away from him you understand?" by this point I'm frozen. My mother's words pierce me and I begin to panic.

Not again. I can't go through this another time.

"But mom our teacher paired us up for a duet in glee!" I tell her.

"Fine, but after that you'd better stay away from him." she finishes and walks off

"Yes mam." I say weakly

I head up to my room and open the door to find what I was fearing the most on the other side. Staring me in the face was the one person I feared the most.

"**Dad".**

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope that this enjoyable for you! Sorry for taking so long on the update. I was contemplating on when I wanted to introduce Joe's parents. so yeah!<strong>

**Reviews = Love**

**Peace and Love**

**Jevarah**


	4. No son of mine

**Sorry for updating late, college kicks me in the ass sometimes. Without further adue here is the next chapter!**

**Song: So Far Away by Crossfade {lyrics in bold}**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - No son of mine<strong>

**Puck**

Coming back to school the next day different to say the least. All of the members of glee club kept giving me these sympathetic looks and it kinda got annoying after awhile. I went my usual routine and wound up in my government class.

Something wasn't right though. Joe wasn't here. He's always here, he never misses. I don't know why but I can't shake this feeling that something bad may have happened. I just hope that my gut is wrong.

I noticed that Kurt was looking at me so I asked him what was going on.

"I take it you've noticed it too." I don't need to explain the obvious.

"Yeah, do you think he's sick? Or maybe he just needed a personal day?" he looks at me and we both share looks of worry.

"I have no idea. I can't shake this feeling that he's in some sort of trouble though. I'm not sure whom with but it just seems like he may be in a pinch." I look out the window and see someone walking to the front of the school.

"Hey isn't that him right there?" Kurt asks and I take a closer look at the kid walking to the entrance.

"I'll be right back." I snuck out of the classroom and headed to the entrance of the school. Joe opens the doors and looks at me. His face tells me that he's alright, but when he spoke, his voice told me otherwise.

"H-hey Puck." he looks away from me, almost as if he's scared I'm gonna hurt him.

"You okay Joe?" he nods.

"Don't lie to me. What happened after glee yesterday?" I put my hand on his shoulder and he flinches. What the hell happened to this kid?

"I'll tell you later, I just don't feel like talking about it right now." with that he walks off and I'm left standing in the doorway with questions assaulting me left and right.

**Joe**

Puck seems to care for me after all. If only I could tell him how I feel. Then maybe I'd feel a little bit better. But I can't if want to provoke the wrath of my father again. The fact that I can walk is a miracle in itself. His beatings usually leave me unconscious but he seemed to have eased up this time.

I go throughout my school day trying to avoid everyone. Even at lunch, I dodged conversation like the plague. Once lunch is over I'm on my way to my locker when get stopped by one worried looking Kurt Hummel.

"Joe, is everything okay?" what the hell does everyone need to know my business!

"Kurt...I can't...it's just...I can't talk about it right now."

"Whatever the hell it is Joe it's killing you and you need to talk to someone otherwise you'll end up worse off than you already are."

"I will eventually." I tell him and try to give him my most intimidating glare. Big mistake, he matches it and I back down. Then he softens.

"Eventually is today Joe. After glee I wanna know what the hell happened after school. Okay?"

"Sigh...Fine."

"Good."

I get to glee club, I really need to get this out.

"Mr. Schue may I sing a song before we start today?" he nods yes and I get up in front of everyone.

**I've been changin' but you'll never see me now**

**(I've been changin' but you'll never see me now)**

**Now I'm blaming you for everything**

**No more holding it in**

**How many years can I pretend**

**Nothing never goes the way it should**

**No more sitting in this place**

**Hoping you might see it my way**

**Cause I don't think you ever understood**

**That what I'm looking for are the answers**

**To why these questions never go away**

_**[Chorus]**_

**I'm so far away**

**I've been changin' but you'll never see me now**

**I'm so far away**

**Now I'm blaming you for everything**

**No more waiting for the end**

**Of every day that I will spend**

**Wishing that I only had a choice**

**No more pushing you away**

**Cause I will be busy watching things going my way **

**Never looking back on this anymore**

**Because what I'm looking for are the answers**

**To why these questions never go away**

_**[Chorus]**_

**I've been changin' but you'll never see me now**

**Now I'm blaming you for everything**

**I'm so far away**

**Hey hey watch me wave**

**Goodbye to yesterday**

**Nothing left in my way**

**Hey hey I've been saved**

**With sun shining on my pain**

**Getting me through this day**

**Hey hey watch me wave**

**Goodbye to yesterday**

**Nothing left in my way**

**Feels so good to say**

_**[Chorus]**_

**Now I'm blaming you**

**I'm so far away**

I finish the song and everyone is looking at me with shock.

"I did not know that he could be so...so...so heavy with songs." Rachel commented.

"Yeah well, that is how I feel towards my parents." they don't say anything but I can tell that they understand.

"Do...do your parents know about you being gay?" Tina asks trying not to upset me.

"They do now. It was only a matter of time. It just pisses me off how they can sit there and judge me like they're God. As if they could ever understand that I would never CHOOSE to live this way. I tried explaining it to my dad but this is what happens when you have the kind of parents I do."

I lift up my shirt and take it off. All of my scars are put on display, all 47 of them. As if in unison the entire club gasp and I hear a few sobs. After letting them soak up what I dealt with I put my shirt back on.

*CRASH*

We all look over to where Noah was standing and saw that he had thrown his chair at the wall.

"**WHAT THE FUCK GIVES THEM THAT RIGHT? HUH? WHO THE HELL DO THEY THINK THEY ARE THAT THEY CAN GO AND DO THINGS LIKE THAT!" **Noah starts to approach me and I can't help but feel terrified.

"I..I know what it's like having pieces of shit for parents. My dad is gone, and doesn't want anything to do with us. My mom is a drug addicted whore and works a shitty 9 to 5. Joe...if you EVER need anyone to talk to don't hesitate to get ahold of me. Okay?" he pulls me tight to his chest and holds me there.

"Please don't leave me Noah." I barely whisper.

"I won't, I promise." he tells me with such promise that I can't take it anymore. I let the tears fall and he holds me closer.

"Shh...they can't hurt you when I'm around. I won't let them." I hold on to Puck like he's my last source of life.

**Kurt**

I can't believe that someone as innocent and pure as Joe had to go through that. Why? What kind of parent does that to their own child? My blood boils at the thought of someone doing that to their kid.

Glee ends with an emotional twist for the day. We all hug Joe and tell him that he has a home with us if he ever needed to get away.

"Hey. I'm...I...H-how can...Why you? You didn't deserve that!" I break down cry again.

"Please Kurt don't cry over something you couldn't stop. I'll be okay." we share a brief hug and go our separate ways.

Blaine drives me home and we just sit there worrying about Joe.

"He's strong Kurt. He'll be ok." Blaine tells me and takes a hold of my hand.

"Yeah, guess I just need to believe he'll be ok. Thanks Blaine, I love you."

"Love you too. And do ever doubt that." he kisses my hand as he pulls to my house to drop me off.

"I won't." with that I head inside to tell my dad of what had happened.

I swear I will not let Joe's parents get away with what they did to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So once again I apologize for taking so long the updating. We just got done celebrating Pride Week here at the University I attend and it took up a lot of my time. **

**And for those of you wondering why I choose to bring Kurt into the mix, its simply because of his character and how Kurt is.**

**Love the reviews, keep them coming please!**

**Peace and Love**

**Jevarah**


	5. Fuck You Very Much

**A/N - So glad that everyone is enjoying my story! Also Finn will be getting a part in this chapter so yay! Without further ado here is the 5th chapter.**

**Song is in bold, I own none of the songs used in the story. Or Glee**

**Song: Goodbye For Now by P.O.D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - Fuck You Very Much<strong>

**Kurt**

"What do you mean we can't do anything about it?" I rage about the living room.

"I'm sorry Kurt! I understand that his has awful and not very loving understanding parents, but there really isn't all that much that I can do!" sigh, sometimes I forget my dad owns an Oil & Lube shop and isn't a lawyer.

"Fine. But there has to be something that I can do dad!"

"Be there for him. Be the best friend you can be and protect him. Bring him over if he ever feels like he needs someone that IS more like a father." my dad pats my shoulder and heads off to work.

Dammit. Why do I feel so helpless. Shame on me though, I'm not the victim here. I don't want to call Joe OR Puck victims. Joe is a victim of his abusive parents, and Puck is a victim of loves constant rule changes.

I'm interrupted from thoughts by Finn sitting next to me on the couch. He looks pretty nervous and...scared?

"You okay Finn?" I turn and face him.

"I-I don't know what to do. I mean with Puck liking guys now and all. Like, what do I do?" at this point I almost see nothing but red.

"Well for starters you will continue to be his best friend and not judge him. And don't worry about him having a thing for you either. I just so happen to know who he likes and I'm not going to tell you." he lets out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks. This is all new for me y'know. Having gay best friend, er well I guess he' bi seeing as how he never said he stopped liking girls. This is all so confusing! First Joe comes out as gay and abusive parents, then Puck out of left field tells all of us that he likes a guy!" to say that watching Finn try to figure this out was funny is an understatement.

I found it quite hilarious and entertaining.

Oh Finn Hudson, you are quite the character.

**Finn**

This whole having a gay-bi best friend is all new to me and I'm not sure how I go about this situation. To be honest I'm super scared of ruining 13 years of friendship. So what Puck likes guys now. That doesn't necessarily mean he likes me. I need to talk to him because I haven't talked to him for a day.

I fish my phone out of my phone out of my pocket and dial his number.

"Puck? Hey this is Finn."

"What do you want?" he sounds pissed, I need to make things right.

"Can I come over?"

"...Yeah. Come on over." I hang up and get in my truck and head over to his house.

He must've been waiting for me because he opens the door and waits for me to enter. He closes the door behind us and leads me up to his room. I sit at his desk chair and he sits on his bed. Neither of us make eye contact for a while. After what feels like forever he breaks the silence.

"Finn. Where were you? After I told the entire club I figured that you'd be the first come and check on me. Bur no I get a visit from Kurt. Don't get me wrong I appreciate the fact that he was worried and came to see I was okay but I honestly thought you'd be first person to find me!" when I finally do look at him I can see that he's trying to fight off tears.

"Dude I'm sorry okay? When you came out and told us that I was caught off guard! I can't tell you how sorry I am for avoiding you! I feel like shit and I wish that I could've been there when you needed me." Puck isn't listening to me, but I know one way to get him to listen to me.

I climb in his bed next to him and wait. He knows what I'm trying to do and I can tell that he's fighting with all his might.

"Don't you dare fight it Noah." I hardly ever call him that. I usually reserve for moments like these when it's serious.

"Dammit!" he finally breaks down and scoots over to me and I immediately enveloped him in my arms. Times like these we should one of us needed - and damn did he need it - we'd hold one another. It wasn't romantic but it was comforting. Puck usually needed this. He always try playing the tough guy. But every now and then his armor would crack and he'd need someone to fall back on. That someone was me. I've been there with him through everything.

His dad leaving him, his mom being in and out of jail, and Quinn. I was the only one who saw how much that shit got to him. And now here I am. Holding him in my arms because he doesn't know when to let his guard down.

"Noah if you keep doing shit like this you're gonna end up hurting yourself. And I'd be damned if I let you." I held him tighter to emphasize my point.

"I don't who it is that has you this caught up but they must be special. I bet he's an amazing guy. I can tell he means a lot to you because that look in eyes is one that I've only seen when you REALLY like someone."

"You have no idea Finn. No idea. I'd do anything for him. I won't let his parents get away with they did to him."

"...! Joe! It IS Joe isn't it?" he jerks up and glares at me.

"I swear Finn Hudson if tell a single soul I will rip your testiscles out through your nostrils." I nod and swear not to tell anyone.

"The only person that you can talk to about it is Kurt because he already knows. But you'd better not tell anyone else."

"I won't I won't. I promise."

After we had our talk I left and headed back home. Damn. To think that Puck had a thing for the new kid. Who would've thought?

**Joe**

I'm not gonna lie. I am terrified to go home right now. Not because I'm walking home alone but because of awaits me when I get there. What will they do? How will they act towards me? Will they even acknowledge me?...Will my dad beat me again?

Am I ever going to have loving parents? Surprisingly when I enter my house they greet me and go through the rest of the day perfectly fine. This is strange. Oh well I'm just gonna leave it be.

/the next day/

"Okay guys settle down so we can start our duets assignment. And to start us off will be Joe and Puck." Mr. Schue calls us to the front. Thank God we decided our song just before we got here. We really didn't need to practice it.

"Well this a song that Puck and I can relate to so here it is."

_**[Puck]**_

**I can still see the light**

**at the end of the tunnel shine**

**through the dark times**

**even when I lose my mind**

**But it feels like no one**

**in the world is listening**

**and I can't ever seem**

**to make the right decisions**

**I walk around in the same haze**

**I'm still caught in my same ways**

**I'm losing time in these strange days**

**but somehow I always know**

**the right things to say**

**I don't know what time it is**

**or whose the one to blame for this**

**Do what I believe what I can't see**

**And how do you know**

**which way the wind blows**

**Cause I can feel it all around**

**I'm lost between the sound**

**And just when I think**

**I know, there she goes**

_**[Joe]**_

**Goodbye for now**

**Goodbye for now**

**So long**

**Goodbye for now (I'm not the type to say I told you so)**

**Goodbye for now**

**So long (I think the hardest part of holding on is lettin go)**

**When will we sing**

**A new song**

**A new song**

_**[Puck]**_

**We're still smilin as the day goes by**

**and how come nobody**

**ever knows the reasons why**

**Burry you deep so far**

**you can't see**

**If you're like me**

**who wears a broken**

**heart on your sleeve**

**Pains is troubles that**

**you know so well**

**Either time don't**

**It can't or you just won't tell**

**I'm not the type to say**

**I told you so**

**I think the hardest part**

**of holding on is lettin it go**

**I don't know what time it is**

**or whose the one to blame for this**

**Do what I believe what I can't see**

**And how do you know**

**which way the wind blows**

**Cause I can feel it all around**

**I'm lost between the sound**

**And just when I think I know **

**there she goes**

_**[Joe]**_

**Goodbye for now**

**Goodbye for now**

**So long**

**Goodbye for now (I'm not the type to say I told you so)**

**Goodbye for now**

**So long (I think the hardest part of holdin on is lettin it go)**

_**[Puck & Joe]**_

**When will we sing**

**A new song**

**A new song**

_**[Joe]**_

**And you can sing until**

**theres no song left (song left)**

**And I can scream until**

**the world goes deaf (goes deaf)**

**For every other word**

**left unsaid you should**

**have took the time to**

**read the sign and**

**see what it meant**

**In some ways everybody**

**feels alone so if the**

**burden is mine then**

**I can carry my own**

**If joy really comes**

**in the morning time**

**then I'm gunna sit back**

**and wait until the**

**next sun rise**

_**[Puck]**_

**Goodbye for now**

**Goodbye for now**

**So long**

**Goodbye for now (I'm no the type to say I told you so)**

**Goodbye for now**

**So long (I think the hardest part of holdin on is lettin it go)**

_**[Puck & Joe]**_

**When will we sing **

**A new song**

**A new song**

The song ends and we look at each other for a few seconds. His eyes are so sincere and deep. The rest of the kids applaud and we get a standing ovation.

"Wow! That was great guys! Joe you have a great voice!" Mr. Schue praises us.

"Thanks." I sit back down and listen to the rest of the club perform their duets.

"Hey that was good up there." I turn to see Puck flashing that winning smile at me and I can't help but be short of breath for a second.

"Thanks, you did good too." he scoots closer to me.

"Listen Joe, there is something that I need to tell you after glee. Meet me at the bleachers kay?" all I can do is nod my consent and agree.

Oh boy. What could Noah Puckerman want to tell me?

**Puck**

I can't I'm about to do this. Better now than never.

"_Talk to him, who knows. What he says may surprise you."_

Dammit Kurt get out of my head. There he is. Come one Puck get ahold of yourself! You're the schools biggest badass here. No one intimidates you! Except for Joe. I just hope I don't screwe this up.

"Well here I am. What did you wanna tell me?" he just looks at me. Those beautiful honest eyes just piercing me.

"Joe I," too late to back out now, "I..Dammit. Joe I rea- mmph." Out of no where he kisses me.

This must be a dream. I Noah Puckerman have been kissed by Joe Hart.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Okay I apologize for having very little Puck POV in this but I had to include Finn in this chapter! Do you think I should bring Finn more into this or leave him be? Any other characters that should get some limelight? Let me know!**

**Reviews = Happiness**

**Peace and Love**

**Jevarah**


	6. Finally On My Way

**A/N - Coming up with how this chapter was going to go was very difficult. I had writers block BAD!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 - Finally on my way<strong>

**Puck**

Wow. I didn't think that would happen in a million years but I guess I was worried for nothing! Only thing left to figure out, is what happens next.

"I..haha. Wow Joe. You just took the words right out of my mouth. Literally." he has this cute sheepish smile on his face and I can't help but feel my heart swell at the sight.

"Not that I didn't appreciate the kiss Joe, but what brought this on?" I scrutinize him and he starts trembling.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm not mad at you." I cooed. I cup his cheek and leans into the touch.

"I-I don't know what came over me Puck. My body it just...Moved! I've always felt something towards you. Ever since I first laid eyes on you, there was this pull you had on me. I fought it for as long as I could. Granted it's only been two weeks I can't help the way I feel about you." the hand I have on his cheek he puts on his heart.

His heart beat. Its so fast.

"Am I doing this Joe?"

"Yes. You are the reason my heart is working overtime Noah Puckerman." he says. Where have you been all my life kid?

I'm so happy that we're able to get our feelings out. But there is one thing I can't help worry about.

**Joe**

All of a sudden Puck got really quiet. Deadly quiet to the point it was scary and you could hear everything around us.

"Puck? Is something wrong?" In a flash he pulls me to his chest, he's shaking.

"Whatever you do Joe please be more careful when you're by yourself. I don't want anything happening to you. I know you you might want to go public with this but around here people are unforgiving and judgemental. Especially Jack Overman, he is one of the most brutal guys around school. Promise me you'll be careful?" he lifts up my chin so our eyes are locked.

"I'll try." he sighs and kisses me.

"Good now, I don't want to rush things. If we're gonna do this I wanna do this right. Okay?"

"Yeah that's fine. Plus I was wanting to get to know Noah, I already know enough about Puck." I stick my tongue out at him and he laughs.

"Haha keep that up and you'll be seeing a lot more Puck." he picks me up and slings me over his shoulder and carries me from the bleachers to his truck. I try to flail in protest but damn he's strong!

"Why are we at your truck?" he finally puts me down and slides his arm around my waist.

"I'm taking you out on a date whether you want to go or not." he opens the door to his truck and I reluctantly climbed in.

Typical of him to do something like this out of the blue.

"Well where are you taking me exactly?" I ask him after he gets in and starts the truck.

"It's a surprise." he starts the truck and we hit the road. I fell asleep along the way and remember waking up at this beautiful lake.

"We're here. What do you think?" I get out of the truck and look at everything around me. Its all so breathtaking. The trees look green and healthy with deep green leaves and the water looks so calm. It's very soothing to look at.

"Its...wow! Just amazing!" he steps out of the truck and takes my hand. Its larger than mine and kinda rough, but I like it.

He leads me to the waters edge and sits down staring out at the lake. It's quite the scene.

"This is where I come when I need to get away from everything. This place is kinda like a safe haven for me. Now it is for you too." he takes me into his arms and he's so warm. My back to his chest and I can feel his heart beating. It's strong and steady. This feels so right, me here in his strong arms and not worrying about anything.

I just wish this could last forever. But after a few hours of sitting there and enjoying each others warmth he takes me back home.

"Well this is me. Seeya tomorrow?"

"Yeah, definitely." he sneaks in a quick kiss and I get out of his truck. I look back and see his face. My heart sinks at the worry in his eyes. I'm glad that he's protective but I'm worried myself.

"I'll be okay." he smiles at me and I head inside. It was pretty late so I'm pretty sure my parents are sleeping.

"What were you doing with him Joseph?" I whirl around to see my dad sitting in the chair and he was glaring at me.

"Me and a few of the glee kids hung out after school and he said he'd bring me back home." man did I hate lying, but I had to. My dad seems to be processing this and just nods simply.

"I am no fool Joseph, I'll let it slide this time but the next time I see you around that boy outside of school I won't be so forgiving. Understand?" he walks past me and I can feel the coldness roll off of him like an avalanche.

Be careful Joe, you finally got what you wanted. Don't screw this up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - I feel like a bad person not updating quicker! Don't kill me! **

**I like reviews!**

**Peace and Love**

**Jevarah**


	7. Rainy Days

**A/N - Due to a few people begging me to upload - and the fact that I actually wanna continue - I have returned! So here is chapter 7. ENJOY**

**Chapter - Rainy Days**

* * *

><p><strong>Joe<strong>

Puck and I have been together for a month now and we've been able to keep things quiet between us. Though I'm starting to wonder if any of the other glee kids are starting to catch on to us. Looks like I'm about to get my answer, here comes Kurt.

"Hello Joseph. How are things with you and Puck?" he asks walking with me to Government class.

"We're good. Y'know...like friends. He's my best friend here. NO OFFENSE! You're a good friend too Kurt."

"Uh huh yeah cut the crap Bible boy I know you and Puck are a couple." If there were a reward for deadpanning things Kurt would be the winner every year.

I stop in my tracks and he turns to face me.

"H-ho-how did you-"

"I have flawless gaydar and I'm practically the reason you two are together. Plus it's pretty obvious that you two are together by the way you guys stare at each other in glee club. You may wanna be a little more wary about your leering." he pats my shoulder starts towards the classroom.

"Hey Kurt! Thanks" I smile at him and smiles back. Class seemed to speed by and next thing I knew I was in glee. I sat next to Noah who was sitting next Brittany and Santana.

"Okay Puck, there is no need in trying to hide it anymore. We all know that you and Jesus freak here are dating now." My eyes widen at the statement. How did everyone know!

"Easy Santana we aren't ready to go public with this yet!" Puck hisses at her.

Brittany chimes in, "Well I think that it's cute you two are dating. Now we have more Unicorns in glee. Isn't that great?"

"Unicorns?" Now I'm confused.

"Ignore her Joe. Can you guys please keep this quiet until we feel like we're ready to tell everyone?" Puck begs.

"Ugh! Fine. We promise to be good little girl scouts and not tell anyone about the local badass bedding the schools one and only modern day disciple. Right Brittany?"

"Girl scout cookies are my favorite. I especially like the chocolate and peanut butter kind."

...Who are these people!

**Puck**

Glee went without a hitch today and I decided that I wanna spend more time with Joe. I can't help but feel bad sometimes when I'm with him. Since we've been together we've been extremely careful not be caught by anyone. Especially his parents.

I catch Joe heading to his locker after glee and decide to ask him.

"Hey Joe wanna hang out for a little while?" I wiggle my eyebrows and flash my most winning smile. If it were possible for people to melt, Joe would be a puddle right about now.

"Uh sure. Where are we going?" He's cute when he blushes

"How 'bout the lake?" I offer my hand to him.

"Okay." He smiles and takes my hand and we head on out the lake.

Once I pull up to the lake we get out and head towards the waters edge. Joe takes off his sandals and put his feet in water and sits on the waters edge. I do the same and sit behind him wrapping my arms around his smaller form. We sit in silence for a little while, but is broken when I ask him a question.

"Joe I know that we've only been dating for a month but that you should know I plan on this lasting forever." I feel him tense in my arms. This is starting to seem like a bad idea now.

"I...I don't know what to say Noah. I've never dated anyone before, and I've never had sex. I'm a virgin who doesn't know the first thing about relationships...But I do know that I want to be with you." A sigh of relief sweeps through me and he relaxes again.

"Don't worry babe I'll teach you everything I know."

"Which is a shit ton considering that you're dating Noah Puckerman." Who the hell was that?

**Santana**

"Don't look so surprised that we followed you here. We thought you two were gonna freaky and Britt and I wanted to watch." I say with my hands on my hips.

"If you guys are gonna do it can we join you?" Oh Brittany, sometimes you make even me wonder.

"Santana what the hell! Ever heard of privacy?" Puck practically yells at me.

"It's not really privacy if you're in a public place. Plus I was hoping to speed things up between you two. I'd imagine you're not getting any considering who you're dating. No offense Joe, but at some point you're gonna have to get down and dirty with the sex shark."

I think may have gone a little too far that time because the next thing I know I'm being dragged away by a fuming Puck. He stop at a tree a good distance away from Brittany and Joe and turns to face me. If weren't for the fact that we grew up together I'd have pissed myself by now.

"Shut it Santana. Joe and I are taking things slow. I wanna do this right. Joe, he's different and I don't wanna mess this up."

"Well you're gonna mess this up if you don't hurry and get in his pants. Y'know, give him a reason to stick around." I say seductively.

"Look, to you this may be a joke but to me this is serious. I'm being for real Santana I can't mess this up like I did with Quinn. I know I've messed up a lot but this is the one chance I have to do something right and I won't let anything or anyone fuck this up for me." At this I went silent. I honestly thought that Puck just wanted the kids V-card and was playing the charmer so he could get what he wanted.

But all this time he wanted to be in a REAL relationship. Now I feel like a bitch. Oh well it's a feeling I'll get over soon.

"I'm sorry Puck. I had no idea you were so serious. If there is anything I can do to help you let me know." I lean up and kiss his cheek.

"Okay. Thanks for understanding Santana." he hugs me and we head back to our lovers.

After a while of splashing around in the water Joe flips out.

"Shoot! it's almost 9 p.m. my parents are gonna kill me!" Joe shouts.

"Okay okay I'll take you home. Sorry to cut this short San and Britt but his parents will flip if he isn't back soon! Later!"

"Bye Joe bye Puck." I hope that kids home situation doesn't get worse. Be careful with him Puck. His parents are crazier than I am.

**Joe**

As usual I have Puck drop me off a block away so that way my dad doesn't see me with him. I open the door to my house and notice how quiet it is. Strange. My parents aren't in bed untill at least 10. Something feels off.

I close the door behind me.

"Mom? Dad?" I call out but get no answer. What the hell is going on here?

I head to the living room and see my parents sitting there.

"We know that you've been with that Puckerman child again Joe. Don't try to lie to us either. You've been coming home lately and we are sick of you being so bad! We know that you're seeing him too Joe. I forbid you to see him! You will not see him understand? I refuse to let you become a-"

"**A FAG? IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE SO SCARED OF? ME EMBRACING WHO I REALLY AM! STOP DAD! JUST STOP! THIS IS WHO I AM AND YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO CHANGE ME! EVER!"** At this point I'm beyond pissed. But I realize that I've just made one of the biggest mistakes of my life.

My dad gets up and walks towards me. His eyes are empty. Hollow. There is nothing occupying the dark blue orbs. I am frozen where I stand. Mom knows what is about to happen she just looks at me.

"We love you son, but this is for your own good."

My dad grabs my throat and slams me against the wall. He leans in close and whispers into my ear.

"I'll beat the faggot out if you if I have to..._SON._"

* * *

><p><strong>So for the cruel long wait. I feel bad. But I'm back now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!<strong>

**Love the Reviews!**

**Peace and Love**

**Jevarah**


	8. Escape Into My Arms

**Get your tissues ready. It's about to get sad. Hope you like!**

**Song: Fall 5.0 by Brian Mcknight**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 - Escape Into My Arms<strong>

**Joe**

I knew this wasn't going to end well. My dad is crazy strong and the grip he had on my throat was beyond killer. I cann't breathe. This isn't good!

"Put me down!" I tried to fight back but to no avail. He slammed my head against the wall and then threw me to the ground. I bring my hand up to my head and feel blood trickling down my face. I try to get back up but he kicks me hard in my stomach and I drop back to the ground.

"Agh dad stop please!" I curl into a ball and do my best to ward of his blows, but he is too strong for me.

"**I'm not going to have a faggot for a son! You will see things my way Joseph! I will not allow you to live this kind of lifestyle! When you're ready to admit to your sins I'll stop!" **His attack became intensified and he started hitting me harder and harder. He stopped and all you could hear in the room was his heavy breathing and my mom sipping her tea.

I slowly rose to stand up straight, the room seemed like it was slightly spinning. I was holding my stomach in one arm and my head in the other.

"Now Joseph. Do you repent of what you've done?" my dad asks.

"_**Fuck. You."**_

"I'm sorry to hear that son." The last thing I remember seeing is his hard fist coming at my head. He found his mark, I went crashing to the floor.

_The next day._

**Puck**

I don't know what it is but I can't help but feel like something is terribly wrong today. All throughout the school day I didn't see Joe once. We have 2 classes together and it's not like him to miss class. Something is definitely wrong here.

As the last bell rings I head toward the choir room. When I walk in all eyes are on me. Finn walks up to me and tells me to sit next him. We take our seats. Something isn't right, because the next thing I know Mike is sitting next to me watching me like I'm about to do something. Sam, Rory, Blaine, and Kurt head towards the door. They all stand in front of it and fix their eyes on me like they're guarding it. I can't take this anymore.

"Okay does anyone want to tell me what the hell is going on here?" I stand up and Finn and Mike are up as quick as I am.

"It's Joe." Santana says softly.

"Joe? What about Joe? **WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HIM!**" I notice Finn and Mike tense up and brace themselves.

"Joe is in the hospital Puck. He's...He's in a coma." Mr. Schue tells me. I freeze and soak in everything.

"...his parents are going to die." I mutter

"H-how do you know his parents-"

"**BECAUSE HIS FUCKING PARENTS DID THIS TO HIM LAST TIME SANTANA! I KNOW IT WAS HIS PARENTS!"** I know that my friends don't deserve this, but at this point all I see is red.

"I'm going to find those pieces of shit." I bolt for the door. But Mike and Finn grab my arms. I forget how strong those two are. But in my current state no one is going to stop me.

"Let me go!"

"No Puck! I understand how pissed you are but we are not letting you out of this room!" yells Mike.

"Puck we care, but we don't want to fight you!" Finn snarls at me.

"Too damn late for that now!" I shake my arms free and turn to swing at Mike but he ducks and tackles me to the ground. Sam rushes over and grabs my left leg while Blaine seizes hold of my right. Rory and Kurt take hold of my arms and Mike and Finn keep me pinned to the ground.

"Stop fighting us Puck your only gonna hurt yourself!"

"Ngh Fuck you Blaine!" He had a death grip on my leg.

"Don't talk to him like that Puck! We're trying to stop you from doing something stupid!" Kurt's grip was pretty vice like too. Damn they're stronger than I thought.

"Kurt I have no problem with beating the shit out you either!"

"You don't mean that Noah. We all know how upset you are but you have to calm down! We're all here for you man!" Sam said.

"We aren't letting you go until you calm down Puck." Rory told me.

They sat there restraining me for a good 10 minutes. I eventually gave in. They all let go and backed away slowly as if I could pounce on any of them at any moment. As much as I wanted too I couldn't. They didn't deserve any of my anger.

I slowly got back up and stood where I was. Fuck trying to be a hard ass. I let the tears flow and my body began to wrack with each sob. Then I felt a long pair of strong arms wrap around me.

"It's okay Noah, we're here for you." Finn coos to me and I lean completely into him and let everything out. The rest of the gleeks huddle around us and we all just hold on another for a while.

"Alright guys we should go see Joe." We all nod in agreement and head over to the hospital.

When we arrived we had the nurse direct us to Joe's room. She told us only 5 could go in at a time. Everyone told me that I should go in alone, but I wanted someone in there with me. So I had Artie, Sam, Finn and Kurt go in with me.

Joe's eyes were closed, he looked like he was having a terrible nightmare. I wanted nothing more than to just hold him. I sat next to his bed at looked at him.

**I can see clearly even if I was blind**

**You've got me really going out of my mind**

**Things that you whisper soft in my ear**

**Words I've been wanting so long to hear**

**I don't know if it's real but I know how I feel**

**It's so crazy, so amazing**

**You can take me now**

**Got my back against the wall**

**Feels like I'm standing ten feet tall**

**On the ledge, too close to call**

**If you push I just might fall**

**I just might fall**

**I just might fall**

**I just might fall**

**I just might fall**

**When you're not near me I long for your touch**

**When you're right here with me I can't get enough**

**The way I used to think, boy, will never be the same**

**You reside deeply in my heart and my brain**

**I don't know if it's real but I know how I feel**

**It's so amazing, so crazy**

**I can't shake you now**

**Got my back against the wall**

**Feels like I'm standing ten feet tall**

**On the ledge, too close to call**

**If you push I just might fall**

**I just might fall**

**I just might fall**

**I just might fall**

**I just might fall**

**Each and every moment without you is moment**

**Thinking about you and I know nothing will ever be the same**

**Waited a lifetime to find you, just want to stay right beside you**

**I won't let it slip away**

**Got my back against the wall**

**Feels like I'm standing ten feet tall**

**On the ledge, too close to call**

**But if you push, I just might fall**

**I just might fall**

**I just might fall**

**I just might fall**

**I just might fall**

I take hold of Joe's and and kiss it softly.

"Please wake up Joe. I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>So this is a pretty sad chapter.<strong>

**Hope you liked.**

**Love Reviews!**

**Peace and Love**

**Jevarah**


	9. I Can'tI won't

**I know. You're mad I've been gone so long and for that I am GREATLY sorry!**

**Here's a new chapter! Loves! **

**Song: Take It Easy by Jetta**

**Disclaimer! I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! GLEE BELONGS TO RYAN MURPHY!**

**This is gonna be a rather sad chapter. This chapter also focuses more on Puck's friendship with the Glee kids.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 - I Can't...I won't<strong>

**Santana**

I don't know what to say. I Sassy Santana am at a loss for words for the first time in my life. When Schue told us about Joe it was in a slight state of shock, but what shook me to my core was Noah. I'm saying Noah because Noah and Puck are two different people. Puck is the outer that protects Noah. Noah is the inner that stays hidden away because he isn't ready to show that softer side to the world. Thing is if you look closely every now and again you'll see him slip and Noah will be replaced with Puck. They're different yet the same. What makes them the same is that they're both scared little boys.

No he doesn't have a split personality disorder he just has a tough guy act - and a damn good one - that he leaves out in the open and people buy into it. But not me. I'm not fooled and seeing him teary eyed and stressed takes it toll on not just himself, but us too.

Which is why Schue has called this meeting without notifying Puck.

"Alright guys, I'm pretty sure you all have a good idea as to why I gathered you all here today." announced Schue.

"Because Puck is a basket case of emotions and the wrong move could set him off?" said Tina.

"Yup, which is why I want you all to set him off."

"WHAT!?" we all answered at the same time and that was when I rediscovered my voice.

"You want us to wake the sleeping giant? I'm sorry Schue I know that teaching a group of the United Nations remixed is wrinkle inducing but please do not try to bring down to that level of suffering where you've made shop at. I get that you wanna help but setting off a nuclear bomb isn't going to get us anywhere." I looked around to see the rest of the club nodding in agreement.

"Look Santana I know that it may seem crazy but Puck needs to get away from that hospital room. Plus no one has ever been able to make Puck change for the better like Joe did. I see the look in his eyes. He's losing hope and fast. If he stays there any longer he'll drive himself insane." Will replies but I'm still not for it. I was about to say something when Kurt spoke up.

"Mr. Schue has a point. Yes Puck can be downright terrifying when the correct conditions are met, but he needs us right now. We can't let him stay there in that room with Joe all day again. I'm optomistic Joe will wake up but Puck needs to get some rest you guys. He hasn't -" Kurt stops himself short realizing he has slipped up about something he didn't want the rest of us to know but I'm in no mood right now.

"He hasn't what Kurt?...Don't fucking sit there and look at me like I've grown a dick! What is wrong with Puck" I say smoothly. My tone deadly as a cooling venom.

"...He hasn't slept or eaten in the past 3 days." My eyes grow wide when Lady Hummel tells me Puck hasn't been taking care of himself. I see Finn jump out of his seat at this.

"He what!? You know what? No fuck this! Change of plans I'm getting his ass out of that god forsaken room today!" Finn leaves ignoring everyone calling for him, Kurt almost chased him down but I stopped him.

"Kurt! Let Finn handle this. If Puck will listen to anyone right now it's Finn."

"Then why are you going with him?" Oh kid you do NOT wanna fuck with me right now.

"Because if he doesn't listen to Finn then I know for a fact that he'll listen to me!"

Kurt glares at me for a bit but I've schooled him before. I throw him my deadliest glare and I see him slightly flinch. He looks away and mutters under his breath and sits back down.

Alright Finn, we're trusting you to take care of our boy.

**Finn**

I can't fucking believe this. I understand that he's worried about Joe but the fact that he's putting his own health on the line is too much. I run out of the school and get into my truck when I notice Santana following me to my truck.

"I don't wanna hear how you don't want me to go. You and I are the only ones he'll listen to right now so start the fucking truck and drive." I simply smirk at her and she understands. She gets in and we speed off to the hospital.

When I finally get there I park not caring if it was handicapped or not. Santana and I head straight to Joe's room and burst through the door.

I see Puck standing over Joe looking down at him like he's in some kind of trance. He doesn't even notice me. I take this opportunity to grab him and shove him out into the hallway. He snaps out of whatever trance he is in and starts to struggle against me.

"Stop fighting me Puck! I don't wanna hurt you!" he grabs my shoulders in an iron piercing grip and stares right in the eye.

"I'm not leaving him in there alone Finn! He needs me! I can't let him go through this by himself!" Puck crashed his fist to my stomach causing me to let go of him and he tackles me to the ground. I gain my bearings before he has a chance to hit me again and I flip him off of me. Before he can turn around I grab his right arm and twist it behind his back causing him to wail in pain. I take that chance and slam him against the wall. Santana rounds the corner right as I pin him and she stands there stock still. She's in a state of shock, her eyes soaking in the image that is now Noah Puckerman. A few seconds go by and a tear runs down her face. Oh Santana, I'm so sorry you had to see this.

I notice Puck is losing his will to fight me back and he finally submits under my hold. I slowly let him go remaining cautious. The biggest mistake I could make right now is underestimating him. I see him slide down to the floor his eyes find mine and I can tell by that look...He needs me. I rush to him and wrap him tightly into my arms. He goes lax in my arms and that's when it happened. Puck released the most heart shattering sob I've ever heard.

This was it. This was what I'd hope I'd never have to see in my life.

He reached his limit.

Puck broke.

**Santana**

I couldn't believe what I saw. Finn had Puck pinned against the wall and the look in Puck's eyes was heart wrenching. I'd never seen him so hurt. Scared. Vulnerable. He was a mess and I didn't know what to say, I didn't know what to do. I was scared. Scared for Puck, scared for Joe, scared for the rest of us. All I could do was look on as I watched Puck break in Finn's arms.

He looked so small. So helpless and that hurt. So. Fucking. Much. He's already been through hell and the one chance he's close to finding love it's being slowly ripped away from him. For the first time in my life I shed tears that weren't mine. They were Joe's.

I slowly make my way to him and sit down next to him and Finn.

"Shhh shhhh it's ok Puck. It's ok. We're here. We won't leave you I promise." he sobs more and clutches at Finn as sobs continue to rack his body.

"I don't know what to do! He won't wake up! I keep telling him to come back to me but he won't come back! I want him back! I need him back!" He yells in Finn's shirt.

"He'll be ok Puck but we need for you to come back to us. Joe is gonna be ok. But he doesn't want you to sit there and make yourself sick over worrying about him. I know it sounds strange but I can just tell that he's sad about you not taking care yourself Puck. You need to take it easy for us. For him."

"Santana is right Puck. We can't lose you. We can't lose us." Finn whispers to him and starts humming to try and calm Puck. I know this song, it's so beautiful so I start to sing to him.

_**Crash fast, body hijacked**_

_**Falling like an airplane**_

_**Full speed is more than enough**_

_**Slow it down, or we're done for**_

_**You lie awake**_

_**And I can't sleep there**_

_**Storms pass though we couldn't see that**_

_**On the way up**_

_**We forgot to slow down**_

_**Take it easy, take it easy**_

_**Too high high**_

_**If we take it too high**_

_**I'll be losing you**_

_**I could lose me too**_

_**Black sky, keeping it light**_

_**All the time you stay away**_

_**Cold here, it's never enough**_

_**Cooling down til we're done for**_

_**You lie awake**_

_**And I can't sleep there**_

_**Cry, laugh, no we couldn't keep that**_

_**Tell me you want the same thing, let's make it easy**_

_**Go on, give it all you've got**_

_**Living on the same time, we need to take it slowly**_

_**And go and give it all you've got**_

_**On the way up**_

_**We forgot to slow down**_

_**Take it easy, take it easy**_

_**Too high high**_

_**If we take it too high**_

_**I'll be losing you**_

_**I could lose me too**_

I notice Puck calming down and his breathing becomes more steady.

"Thanks guys. I'm sorry I worried you so much. I just - I - I" Finn pulls him close and shushes him gently planting a kiss on his forehead. It's the gentlest I've ever seen Finn before. He's so nurturing without realising it.

"We love you Puck. We know you're worried but we need to come back to us for a bit ok? Let us help you. Please." I beg to him as he looks at us. He nods and that's when I can't hold it in anymore. I cry for the friend that I almost lost.

**Mercedes**

"Ok, you've got him home?...Thank god! We breathe a little easier...Ok, you two take care of him. We'll be over tomorrow...Ok, bye." During our meeting I got a call from Santana telling me she and Finn got Puck to go home. Thank the lord because I was really starting to worry about him. With some good news to share I head back into the classroom to tell the others.

"Well good news and bad news. Good news. Finn and Santana got Puck home and he is resting. They're staying the night at his place to make sure he's ok." I hear a few sighs of relief but everyone is looking at me silently asking the question I don't wanna answer. But I have no choice.

"Bad news, Joe hasn't woken up yet." the room remains silent. They all look so defeated. Like there is nothing that we can do to help Joe. That's when it hit me.

"We all were here when Joe showed us his scars right?" they all nod and look at me confusion written on their faces. Come on gay boy surely you can figure out where I'm going with this.

"Wait wait wait...You can be thinking what I think you're thinking." That's my boy!

"Hell to the yeah! I am and we should!"

"We can't! It'd be their word against ours!"

"Ok you 2 mind filling us in?" asks Sam

"Look we all saw Joe's scars so why don't report it to the police? We know that it's because of his parents and there is no other way he could've gotten those scars."

"Even if we do that we'd have to have proof that he has them and proof that it's his parents doing this!" Quinn interjects.

"Good thing I took pictures. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a phone call to make."

"Who are you calling?" asks Mr. Schue.

"Santana, gotta have her tell Puck we're gonna make sure Joe's parents never lay a finger on him again." And with that I make the call.

**Puck**

It's a been 2 days since Finn and Santana took me home and Mercedes telling me she has pictures of Joe's scars. I told her to send me the pics so I could take it to the police personally. If anyone is gonna put his piece of shit parents behind bars it's me.

I have Finn and Santana come with to the hospital the next day to check on Joe. They were hesitant at first, afraid that once there I'd to try to fight them off to let me stay. But after seeing how our friendship had been suffering from me being an idiot I know that I can't let that happen again.

We get to the hospital and head towards Joe's room. We open the door and there sit 2 people I've never seen before in my life. A man and a woman. They see us at the doorway and they get up and walk over to us.

"You must be friends of Joe." we nod and look back at them confused.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ross and this is my wife Joannah."

"Not to sound rude or anything but who are you two?" I ask dreading the answer I'm about to get.

"We're Joe's parents."

I feel my blood boiling.

All I see after that is red.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed that chapter! I know it's really sad but don't worry! Happiness on the horizon!<strong>

**Love Reviews!**

**Peace and Love!**

**Jevarah**


End file.
